Better Days
by Hiei'sChick16
Summary: It's our first songfic, so please be patient with us! Basically, the Urameshi team goes on a mission! A bit of a suicidal mission...Oh, and in case you couldn't tell, we suck at summaries too.


((( My best friend DemonTwin and me wrote this story out of pure depression. We do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters. These are the characters we do own: AnimeAngel: Heidi, DemonTwin: Adara, Hiei'sChick: Hope. So do not steal these characters! We don't own the song "Better Days" either. That one belongs to Faith Hill and whoever wrote it. Plagiarism of any of my fics will not be tolerated. So.on with it! (((  
  
( ( (  
  
//Hard times are fallin' on you Even when you smile I see the hurt come through And I know it feels like It's never gonna end You say nothin's been right for a long time And every step you take is an uphill climb I see you're reachin' out So let me tell you friend that.//  
  
~Hiei's POV~  
  
I sliced the last demon down with my sword and, smiling coldly, I dropped to the ground, sheathing the sword. I had completed my task: I had made these bastards pay for hurting my Hope.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
Hope ran up behind me, her face dirty and her clothes ripped. "Are you all right?" She asked.  
  
I smiled reassuringly and reached out to touch her cheek. "I'm all right. You're okay now?"  
  
"Yes. My head just hurts."  
  
"Let me take a look," I said, reaching out to examine the lump on her head. But as I raised my left arm, I winced.  
  
"Koi! You are hurt!" Hope gasped, seeing the blood soaking my sleeve.  
  
"It's nothing.I'm fine. How are the others?" Masking the pain I felt, I looked around.  
  
Yusuke was sitting on the ground, holding his ribs. Kurama had a long gash in his chest, but he was kneeling on the ground with an arm around Heidi, who was sitting with one leg stretched out in front of her. The fool Kuwabara was also sporting an injured arm. Adara alone was uninjured, having just healed herself. Good thing, too, because without Yukina or Boton nearby, we needed her healing powers.  
  
Supporting Hope on my right shoulder, I walked over to Kurama, Heidi, Kuwabara, Yusuke and Adara.  
  
//Better days are comin' around I know it feels like The whole world's gone and let you down but Better days are comin' for you I know they will 'Cause I'll be right here Makin' sure they do//  
  
~Adara's POV~  
  
I knelt down beside Heidi, who sat with one leg stretched out in front of her. "Kurama, I need you to move, please." Kurama obeyed, and I placed my hands on my sister's leg. "Broken," I muttered. "Heidi, this is going to hurt, but I need you to stay still, okay?"  
  
"O-okay," Heidi gasped.  
  
I closed my eyes and let my ki flow out of me and into my sister. I heard her gasp, but she didn't move. In my mind, I saw her bone healing, and when it was good as new again, I opened my eyes and said, "Better?"  
  
"Much. Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Yusuke, you next." I moved over to him and said, "Move your hand." Once again, I placed my hands on his side and let my ki flow into him. He had two broken ribs and one cracked one, so I knew it must of hurt, but he didn't say a word. When his bones were healthy again, I pulled back, and he stood. I was getting tired after healing four broken bones, but I had to heal Kuwabara next.  
  
He had a slash on his arm, but it didn't look too bad. It healed quickly, unlike the rest, and soon Kuwabara said, "Thanks," and smiled at me. Then he stood up and walked off somewhere.  
  
"S-sure," I said as he walked away. "Hiei, Hope, come over here."  
  
"Heal Hope first," Hiei insisted.  
  
"Okay. Come here, Hope." Hope knelt down beside me, and I reached out and put my hands on the back of her head. "This looks clean. This'll only take a minute."  
  
And it did. In a minute or so, I pulled away. "Good. Last one. Hope, just sit there for a few minutes. Don't try to get up. Hiei, hold out your arm."  
  
Hiei obeyed, trying not to wince. I took his arm and pushed his sleeve up. "Oh, that looks bad," I muttered, looking at the long, deep gash in his arm. "Okay.hold still.I need to see exactly how bad this is." Closing my eyes, I looked into his arm. What I saw was not pleasing. There was some muscle damage under the cut, and he'd lost a lot of blood. I sighed. This one was going to drain me.  
  
I placed my hands on his arm, and forced myself to concentrate. Navy-blue light flowed from my hands and sank into his arm. First thing was to repair the torn and ripped muscles. That must've hurt. Slowly, they went back together in their proper place, and then his skin began to knit itself back together. When his muscles and skin were whole and healthy again, I jerked back. Hiei gave his usual "Hn," which is all the thanks he ever gives, and stood up.  
  
I tried to, too, but as I rose to my fete, I staggered. Yusuke caught me and braced me on one shoulder, his arm around me. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.  
  
"Just tired," I said. "Oh, and Hiei."  
  
"Hope!" Hiei cried right then, as Hope fell suddenly and unexpectedly to the ground.  
  
"Yeah.about that.she'll be out for a while. I laid a slow healing power on her, because if head injuries are healed too quickly, it often does more harm than good."  
  
"But she'll be okay, right?"  
  
"Sure, in a few days, she'll be fine."  
  
"Good. Let's go then."  
  
"Hey, hold on!" Yusuke protested. "Adara needs to rest!"  
  
"I'm fine, Yusuke. Really. I just want to go home and go to sleep. I'll be fine.really."  
  
"Well.let me help you, then."  
  
So, with Hiei carrying the unconscious Hope and Yusuke helping Adara along, the group started back through the forest.  
  
//And if your sky ain't lookin' the fairest There ain't no reason to be embarrassed Ain't nobody in this world ain't felt The rain from time to time And just when you think it's all over and done The nights get easier one by one So take my hand and hold on tight And soon you're gonna find that.// ~Kurama's POV~  
  
"So where're we going?" Yusuke asked as we walked down the forest path.  
  
"The temple," I said promptly. "There're enough beds there for Adara and Hope to stay for a while."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Hn," Hiei said. He was walking beside me, carrying Hope.  
  
"I will get to see my Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted. Hiei glared at him.  
  
"I.I just want to go to sleep," Adara said, smiling slightly. "Short-stuff over there sure took a lot out of me."  
  
"Don't.call.me.THAT!"  
  
I smiled and said, "Let's just go to the temple, okay?"  
  
"Right," Heidi said, smiling as she walked up to us.  
  
Genkai had died years before, but Yukina had always stayed there before, and she did so now, tending to the temple and its land.  
  
When we got there, we felt Yukina's ki just inside, and when we entered the temple, we saw her on her knees by a statue on the other side of the room, head bowed and hands on her knees.  
  
"Yukina?" Hiei said softly, silencing Kuwabara, who had just about called out, with a glare.  
  
Yukina jumped and turned. "Oniisan! You are back!"  
  
Hiei glared at me. He had never quite forgiven me for telling Yukina about him being her brother, but I could see his face light up whenever she called him "Oniisan" and I knew how happy he was, and I didn't care if he was mad at me.  
  
Yukina was rushing forward to hug Hiei when se saw Hope, and she stopped with a gasp. "Is Hope-chan all right?"  
  
"She's fine. Don't worry, Adara just laid a slow healing power on her. She'll sleep while she heals."  
  
"We just wondered.could Hope and Adara stay here for a few days?" Yusuke asked. "Adara said Hope'll sleep for a couple days and.Adara." Yusuke shifted as Adara slumped forward. "Will obviously be out for a while too," he finished. He leaned over to look into Adara's face. "Well, she needed to rest anyway.at least now we'll be able to keep her down for a while."  
  
"Of course Hope-chan and Adara-chan can stay here! You know where the beds are."  
  
Nodding shortly and giving a quick, "Thanks," (he only says that word to Yukina) Hiei darted out of the room. Yusuke picked Adara up and followed, leaving the rest of us with Yukina.  
  
"Well.you might as well stay for dinner. I was just about to eat dinner anyway," Yukina said, smiling.  
  
"Sure, baby!" Kuwabara said quickly. He was practically drooling.  
  
I shook my head and smiled. "Sure, we'll stay, Yukina. I'll go call my kaasan." As I left, I added, "But I doubt Yusuke and Hiei will be joining us."  
  
//Better days are comin' around I know you feel like The whole world's gone and let you down but Better days are comin' for you I know they will 'Cause I'll be right here Makin' sure they do//  
  
~Yusuke's POV~  
  
"Will you be joining us for dinner, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
  
I didn't answer. I was sitting by Adara's bed, holding her hand. I didn't want to leave. I knew she'd kill me for worrying over her, but I wanted to make sure she was really okay.  
  
"I'll save you a plate, then." Kurama left.  
  
So I sat there, looking at Adara and thinking. Thinking of when we'd gotten together, just after her parents were murdered. She'd been a cold person back then, never getting to close to anyone for fear of losing them. With a lot of work, I'd shattered the wall she kept around herself, and we'd been best friends.and more.ever since. And she'd become a lot more open since then.  
  
But she was still my Adara, and some things would never change. And one of those things was that she hated to have people worry over her.  
  
I didn't care, though. Fact was, I was worried. Maybe she'd over-exerted herself this time. No telling how long she'd sleep. But she needed to rest anyway, and if she stayed out it'd be a lot easier to get her to rest. A whole lot easier.  
  
BEEEEEEP!  
  
I jumped.  
  
BEEEEEEP!  
  
I reached into my pocked and drew out my communication mirror and flipped it open.  
  
"YUSUKE! HI!"  
  
"Shut up, Boton!" I said quietly, turning the mirror on Adara, who had, thankfully, stayed sound asleep through Boton's wake-the-dead greeting.  
  
"Oh.sorry," Boton whispered. "Listen, Koenma contacted me today. He has an important case for."  
  
"Forget it," I said flatly. "I'm staying here."  
  
"Oh, no, you aren't! I'm afraid you do not have a choice in the matter. Some notorious S-class demons have escaped the Makai prison, and they must be captured immediately before they enter the Ningenkai!"  
  
"S-class, huh? But Adara."  
  
"I'm sorry, Yusuke. It can't be helped. Meet me in front of the temple in an hour."  
  
"All right," I sighed. "I'll tell the others."  
  
"Oh, and Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's very little chance that you'll come back from this one."  
  
I stared at the little screen. Then, wordlessly, I slapped it shut and turned to the desk across the room. There would be paper in there.  
  
Nearly half an hour later, I sealed a piece of paper into an envelope. Walking over to Adara, I slid it into her hand. Leaning over, I kissed her gently. Then I left, never looking back.  
  
//I know what it's like To have to face the fight But I won't let you stand alone//  
  
~Heidi's POV~  
  
They were gone. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei were gone. Gone to fight a battle they were unlikely to win. And my sister and Hope had no idea. They were still asleep.  
  
Kuwabara was the only one we knew was safe. And that was because Shizuru was in the hospital. He'd gotten the call half an hour ago. His sister had been found unconscious at the seen of a car accident. He'd left right away and was still at the hospital.  
  
I couldn't look at Yukina. There was a clink.clink.clink as her tears hit the floor. She, like me, knew that their chances of coming back were slim to none.  
  
I couldn't cry. I knew very well that I may never see Kurama again, but I couldn't cry. I was frozen. When Kurama told me, I'd cried inside, but no tears fell from my eyes. I had simply hugged him very tightly. We needed no words.  
  
I would cry later, I knew. I'd cry when I was alone.  
  
Just like when Mother and Father died.  
  
I'd only let Kurama see me cry then.  
  
I wouldn't even let Adara see me cry.  
  
But now Kurama was gone, and now.  
  
I could cry to nobody.  
  
I was alone.  
  
~Adara's POV~  
  
When I woke up, I was alone. Funny, I thought. I'd expected Yusuke to be hovering over me, worried sick.  
  
Dimwit.  
  
Then I noticed the envelope clenched in my hand.  
  
It was blank. No name, nothing.  
  
Well, what do you expect? I opened it.  
  
A folded piece of paper fell into my hand.  
  
I opened it and smiled. Yusuke's handwriting. That idiot had probably written some sappy little note.  
  
Baka.  
  
But as I read, the smile faded.  
  
-Adara  
  
I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about this myself. But this came up very suddenly, and I didn't have a choice about leaving. Then again, when I think of what's going to happen when you read this letter.I'm glad I left before you woke up.  
  
I'm no good at these kinds of letters, so I'll just write down what I feel right now.  
  
I have do be straight with you. I could never lie to you. You know that.  
  
Adara, I know you've heard this from me before, but I've never felt it quite this much. I love you, Adara. There's a chance that I won't make it back from this mission, and I just want you to know that I love you more than words can say. I always have, and I always will, whether I'm here or in the Reikai. And if I diem remember: you'll see me again. You have to believe that. Koenma will let us be together, in life and death.  
  
Pray that we all come through this all right.  
  
And if I live through this, don't kill me for being an idiot.  
  
I love you so much, and if I don't get to tell you myself, at least you know. I'll be seeing you. Believe that.  
  
-Yusuke  
  
//Better days are comin' for you I know it feels like The whole worlds gone and let you down but Better days are comin' for you I know they will 'cause I'll be right here  
  
Makin' sure they do//  
  
~Hope's POV~  
  
As soon as I walked out of the room I knew something was wrong. Yukina was crying. Adara looked like she hadn't looked in a long time, cold and unfeeling, like a stone. Heidi was staring into space, and Boton was there, too, looking close to crying herself.  
  
When Yukina saw me, she jumped up and ran out of the room.  
  
I was surprised and hurt, but I followed her anyway.  
  
She was in her bedroom, crying. When I walked in she jumped up and grabbed my arm. "Hope-chan, Hope-chan, I can't sense him!'  
  
"Sense who?" I asked, confused.  
  
"Hiei-san! My oniisan! I cannot sense him!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He.he and Kurama-san and Yusuke-san went on a mission two days ago."  
  
"What? And your link's been broken?"  
  
"Yes, and I can't sense him anymore!"  
  
"I see."  
  
I turned to leave. "I'll tell the others."  
  
"Wait!" Yukina said. "Here. He wanted you to have this." She handed me a blue stone on a long chain. "This is a Haruseki stone." (AN: Sorry, guys, no idea how to spell that.) "It was given to Hiei-san by our mother before she killed herself. He wanted you to have it, and told me to give it to you."  
  
Wordlessly, I fastened the chain around my neck and left.  
  
I fastened a smile on my face as I left the room.  
  
As I closed the door behind me, I said calmly, "Yukina can't sense Hiei anymore. But he isn't dead. I know it."  
  
I heard Adara whispering to Heidi, "Why is she smiling?"  
  
"She doesn't want us to worry."  
  
"Well, why are you smiling? Kurama's gone too!"  
  
"Because like Hope said, they aren't dead. We just have to have hope. So I'm going to go bake a cake!"  
  
"Oh, brother," Adara muttered. Then she went outside.  
  
"I'm going to go see if Yukina's all right," Boton said.  
  
Not entirely sure what to do, I followed Adara.  
  
I saw her out in the yard. She was fighting with.a tree. She slammed her fist into the trunk, and then she leapt into the air to do a spinning back kick. She slammed her fists into the trunk with both fists, kicked it, hit it again, and then slumped against the trunk.  
  
I backed into the house and went to help Heidi with her cake.  
  
I found her leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and backed out of there as well.  
  
I decided against going to Yukina's room.  
  
(A couple hours later)  
  
I crossed over to Adara's room, planning to say good night. But before I went in, I heard sobs. Quiet, but still audible.  
  
I crossed to Heidi's room.  
  
More sobs.  
  
No sound from Yukina's room, but I found her and Boton asleep. They'd cried themselves to sleep.  
  
I went back to my room.  
  
The first thing I noticed was the flower.  
  
It was lying on my desk next to an envelope.  
  
I picked the flower up and breathed in its scent.  
  
I wondered then why I was so calm. Why couldn't I feel sad? Why? I felt nothing! And Hiei could die! Yet I wasn't sad. Why?  
  
I brought the envelope to my bed and sat down, staring at it. I knew who it was from, and I knew I had to read it.  
  
Slowly, I opened the envelope and slid a folded piece of paper out. Opening it, I began to read.  
  
-Hope  
  
I got you your flower. I know white is your favorite. I wanted to give it to you before I left.  
  
I have no doubts that you will cry after you read this. You and your ningen ways. Hope, let me tell you this: we will see each other again, whether it be here or in the Reikai.  
  
And know this: I do love you. Even if I don't often show it, I love you. I always will, whether we make it through this one or not. Remember that.  
  
Take care of my Haruseki stone, until I can give you your own.  
  
And take care of my sister. She gets lonely without company.  
  
I love you, and I hope you will continue to love me if I do not return.  
  
-Hiei  
  
I folded the letter and slid it into the envelope. Then I picked up the rose, and I began to cry at last.  
  
~~~~Owari~~~~  
  
((( Okay, this story was written in one night over three cans of Dr. Pepper. It is 12:40 now, and it's time to think up a sequel! We already know the title: I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You.  
  
If you want to know more about Adara and Heidi, read Prince of Thieves, by KuramaKid15. To learn more about Hope, read Hope by Hiei'sChick (it's not on yet, though; it's still being typed.)  
  
Thanks for reading! R&R! Please? ((( 


End file.
